the secret on my skin
by mistykasumi
Summary: In which everyone is a wuxia and wuxia things happen. AcexLuffy.


**the secret on my skin**

**Notes:** No, I'm not going to tell you what _wuxia_ means. Go google. :p Also for 30kisses theme #3, jolt!.

You meet him on the road. You are heading in the same direction as his group, so you travel with them. You are trying to track down a traitor, and although he only tells you he's going to help a friend, you can tell it's something big.

Right before your destination, though, you bump into Smoker. He is good, but you know he can't defeat Smoker with the sort of techniques he uses, and you have him and his group go ahead. You and Smoker draw, the same as always, but it is enough to distract him from Luffy, and that is all you wanted.

Luffy is waiting for you at the edge of town, and he tells you, _Let's become brothers_. You do not object. The two of you spill blood into a bowl of water, and then you kneel and swear the oath to heaven, and he drinks and you drink. He asks you when he will see you again, and you say at the annual summit. He looks confused, and you are not surprised. You laugh, tell him, _You will know_, and you know he will be there.

And he is. You've already completed your task then, and you know he has, too, even if no one else does. There's been a coverup, of course, because the government has long been campaigning against all of you, and even if Smoker is one of you, he's still the son of a government official, and that's all that was needed. You know it's Luffy, though, because only he is like that.

He greets you enthusiastically, calls you his brother and stays close to you, and it stays this way. They choose your teacher, Whitebeard, as leader, and no one is surprised. Luffy laughs, says, _That will be me one day_, and you do not doubt him.

Whitebeard sends you off on a mission, and it's in the same direction as where Luffy is heading, his home. He laughs, tells you that it's been years and he's told his mom he'll come back some time, and he says he'll introduce you to her.

You realize just exactly how much he is like a child on the trip, but you don't want him to be any other way. You dote on him, and you think, _I should not be wanting this_, but you do, and you don't know how to stop. You know Luffy won't notice, though, and that makes it a lot better, a lot easier.

When he first kisses you, he's drunk, and you pretend you're drunk, too, so it won't be awkward later. The two of you sleep in the same bed that night, and in the morning, you pretend you don't remember anything. He laughs it off, but you see something in his eyes, and you do not know what it is.

The second time is at the end of training one day. You have pinned him down again, and he just raises his head and kisses you. You kiss him back, and you realize that he was just pretending to be drunk the last time, too.

The two of you have sex that night, and it is good. It is better than with anyone else, and you have been with many other people. You think you may be falling for him, and you think it's a good thing that the two of you aren't really brothers.

It continues like this for the rest of the trip, and you think you become more and more ensnared with him every single day. Then, you are at his home village, and everyone knows him, welcomes him back heartily.

His mother greets him with a ruffle of his hair. Then, she sees you, and she freezes. You don't know why. Luffy introduces you to her, calls you his brother, and her gaze sharpens. You don't like it.

She asks you if you have a scar in the shape of an x on your right arm, and you are surprised. You tell her yes, and she stares at you, uncertain and hesitant. Luffy asks her what's wrong, and she says to you, _You are my son_.

You don't want to believe it, and Luffy's eyes are wide. She tells you her story, how she was kidnapped from her first husband's and managed to escape here, then remarried, and she says you got your scar when you became gravely sick and the doctor cut your arm to let out the bad blood. It's what your father told you when you asked, and you know she isn't lying. You slowly go to her and let her hug you tight, weeping, and you and Luffy stare at each other the whole time.

That night, Luffy comes to you, and he says, _I don't care if we are really brothers_. He climbs into bed with you, and you know you shouldn't, but you let him anyway because you cannot refuse him, and you do not want to, either. He wraps his arms around you and says quietly, _I love you_, and you are glad you have him.

05.12.25


End file.
